Thin, breathable, form-fitting, articles such as gloves or socks are useful in many end uses, for example in medical, dental, or clean room applications.
One convenient way of making such articles is to simply dip appropriately shaped formers into liquid elastomeric compositions so as to form a continuous film over the surface of the former. The film is then dried to form a solid film in the shape of the former. By choosing an elastomer that is liquid waterproof but breathable, a comfortable form-fitting glove can be easily prepared in one step. Preferably such gloves should be thin, e.g. 0.1-0.5 mm, and desirably easily stretchable.
One such class of elastomeric compositions into which formers can be dipped are those to form waterproof, breathable, microporous polyester or polyether polyurethane coatings, such as are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,829. However, such microporous polyurethanes tend to lose some of their liquid waterproof nature when water pressure is applied against them. In addition, such microporous polyurethanes are susceptible to pore-clogging and contamination by sweat, etc.
Another class of elastomeric composition into which formers can be dipped are solutions of hydrophilic polymers which when added form a non-porous, liquid water impermeable but water vapor permeable film on the shape former. Typically, such non-porous films are stiffer than microporous films as evident from higher modulus under tensile deformation. Since these unsupported non-porous films need to be of a certain minimum thickness for them to be useful as articles like gloves or socks, such articles are not very comfortable. Specifically, they are noisy and stiff, leading to poor fit and dexterity. It would be desirable to provide a film useful in form-fitting gloves, or useful in making a film for use in fabric structures that does not have the deficiencies recited above.